Dust (ChanBaek)
by Jonanda Taw
Summary: Chanyeol tahu, saat-saat seperti ini akan segera terjadi, cepat atau lambat. Saat-saat ketika ia hanya akan menjadi debu. :: [ChanBaek fanfiction again LOL. Hope u like it. Read and Review please. Thank you, SARANGHAJA!] Warning : BROMANCE Fanfiction


**Dust**

.

**Author : **Jonanda Taw

**Cast: **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, etc

**Genre :** BROMANCE

**Rated : **Aman untuk anak dibawah umur

**Disclaimer : **Cast milik Tuhan YME kecuali OC. Cerita milik saya pribadi

**Warning : **Typo. Cerita aneh

.

**Summary : **Chanyeol tahu, saat-saat seperti ini anak segera terjadi, cepat atau lambat. Saat-saat ketika ia hanya akan menjadi debu.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

* * *

**_~1997~_**

"Chanyeol, ayo kita bermain kartu Monster!"

Park Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri mematung di sudut ruang kelas Taman Kanak-kanak tempat Byun Baekhyun bersekolah langsung mengangguk sambil tersenyum, lalu menghampiri anak yang mengajaknya bermain, ─Baekhyun itu sendiri.

Ia mengambil seluruh kartu Monster yang ia punya dari saku jaket lusuh abu-abu kebesaran yang ia pakai lalu bermain dengan Baekhyun di ruang kelas itu hingga jam istirahat berakhir dan seluruh teman Baekhyun kembali masuk kelas, saat dimana Chanyeol harus berdiri menunggu Baekhyun pulang sekolah di sudut ruangan itu lagi.

Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana caranya ia ada di dunia ini. Ia tidak mempunyai ibu, ayah, saudara, keluarga, atau siapapun. Ia hanya punya Baekhyun yang berbagi kartu Monster dengannya, Baekhyun yang tidur dalam selimut yang sama dengannya tiap malam, dan saling menghibur saat salah satu dari mereka menangis.

Ia hanya punya Baekhyun.

Park Chanyeol hanya mempunyai Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

* * *

**_~2000~_**

Musim semi sudah berjalan selama satu bulan lamanya, dan hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Baekhyun yang kedelapan. Itu berarti Baekhyun selalu berulang tahun di pertengahan musim, saat bunga-bunga sudah bermekaran dan taman kota Seoul nampak berwarna-warni.

Chanyeol tidak pernah punya uang sendiri. Bahkan ketika ia ingin membeli sate ikan hangat di pinggir jalan, ia harus menarik lengan Baekhyun dulu dan mengajak pria mungil itu untuk membelikan sate ikan untuknya, walau hanya satu tusuk. Jadi, di ulang tahun Baekhyun kali ini, Chanyeol akan membawakan pria itu serangkai mahkota bunga yang bisa ia petik secara bebas di taman kota.

Tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu.

"_Saengil chukkahamnida… Saengil chukkahamnida… Saranghaneun uri Baekhyun, saengil chukkahamnida…"_

Semua orang yang diundang Baekhyun pada acara ulang tahunnya sedang berada di ruang keluarga, menyanyikan sebait lagu sederhana untuknya yang beberapa detik kemudian berdoa dan meniup lilin berbentuk angka delapan. Chanyeol masih di pojok ruangan, bertepuk tangan dengan menggunakan jaket abu-abu lusuh yang mulai kekecilan, jaket yang menyembunyikan hadiah sederhana penuh cintanya untuk Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, ini untukmu," ujar Chanyeol pada Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan mahkota bunganya saat acara sudah berakhir dan semua teman Baekhyun pulang.

Baekhyun tersenyum, jemarinya menyentuh mahkota bunga itu lalu terkikik seperti anak gadis. "Terima kasih, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum tiga jari dan menunjukkan giginya yang rapi. "Selamat ulang tahun."

Baekhyun melepas topi karton kerucut yang ia pakai, lalu menggantinya dengan mahkota bunga buatan Chanyeol. "Wah, Chanyeol! Aku suka sekali!"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya! Indah sekali…"

Pipi kusam Chanyeol tiba-tiba berwarna seperti _cherry _dan Baekhyun jadi ikut tersipu. Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Chanyeol dan membuat pria itu kembali konsentrasi. "Aku juga ingin memberi Chanyeol hadiah."

Mata Chanyeol membulat, "Hadiah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu ia berlari menghampiri ibunya. "Ibu, Park Chanyeol memberiku hadiah mahkota bunga!" ia tertawa kecil lalu menyentuh mahkota bunga pemberian Chanyeol. "Lihat! Bukankah ini sangat indah?"

Ibunya mengerutkan dahi menatap anak semata wayangnya tengan berbahagia untuk sesuatu yang… tak dapat ia lihat_. Mahkota bunga? Mahkota bunga apa? _Tapi ibu muda itu berusaha untuk _mengerti._ "Bagus sekali, Baekhyunnie. Apakah kau sudah mengucapkan terima kasih padanya?"

Baekhyun kecil mengangguk mantap.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya dengan senyum tawar, lalu menarik ujung lengan baju ibunya. "Ibu, bisakah aku meminta jaket baru untuk hadiah ulang tahunku?"

Sang ibu mengerutkan dahi lagi. "Untuk apa? Kau sudah ibu belikan sepeda 'kan?"

Baekhyun merengut, bibirnya mengerucut. "Aku rela tahun depan tidak dibelikan hadiah ulang tahun," nada bicaranya terdengar kesal. "Tapi aku ingin memberikan Chanyeol sebuah jaket baru. Jaketnya sudah kekecilan."

Ibu Baekhyun tersenyum. "Jadi jaket itu akan kau berikan pada Chanyeol?"

"Ya," Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan cepat. "Atau aku perlu menabung untuk membayar hutang jaket itu pada ibu?"

Ibu Baekhyun tertawa kecil, sama manisnya dengan Baekhyun. Wanita itu mengelus rambut Baekhyun, _yang sebenarnya tak ada apapun disana._ "Kita akan membeli sepasang. Satu untukmu dan satu untuk Chanyeol. Gratis."

Mata sipit Baekhyun melebar, ia menepuk tangannya girang. "Asyik! Apa ibu serius?"

"Tentu saja! Malam ini kita akan langsung membelinya!"

Baekhyun tersenyum dikulum. "Apa Chanyeol juga boleh ikut? Aku akan menemaninya di belakang."

"Boleh, asal dia tidak membuat kekacauan."

"Chanyeol anak yang baik _kok_! Baekhyun janji tidak akan ramai dengan Chanyeol…"

"Baiklah," wanita itu menepuk pundak anaknya. "Bermainlah lebih dulu."

Baekhyun berbalik dan menuju sudut ruangan, menggumamkan beberapa patah kata lalu menggandeng _sesuatu _yang kasat mata. Sesuatu yang selama ini Baekhyun panggil dengan nama Chanyeol.

Hanya Baekhyun yang dapat melihat rupa Chanyeol yang tampan, hanya Baekhyun yang bisa menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang selalu ada untuknya.

Karena Chanyeol diciptakan hanya untuk Baekhyun.

.

.

* * *

**_~2004~_**

Memasuki Sekolah Menengah Pertama adalah salah satu moment favorit bagi Baekhyun. Ia sudah diperbolehkan kemana pun sendirian naik bus umum tanpa kawalan siapa-siapa, hanya Chanyeol yang akan selalu menemani dan Baekhyun tidak keberatan jika Chanyeol selalu bersamanya.

Ibu Baekhyun memberikan jaket yang cukup muat untuk Chanyeol setiap tahun. Kata wanita itu, jaket yang ia beri adalah bentuk terima kasih untuk Chanyeol karena sudah menjadi teman setia Baekhyun. Chanyeol menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Siang yang terik, dan mereka ada di taman belakang tempat dimana Baekhyun bersekolah. Masing-masing menggenggam satu _cone_ es krim vanila dan milik Chanyeol sudah hampir habis.

"Chanyeol, aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu."

Chanyeol tetap diam, namun alisnya terangkat dan ia menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Giginya menggigit _cone_ es krimnya sendiri dan ada garis putih tipis diatas bibirnya.

"Aku menyukai seorang gadis."

Chanyeol tersedak.

Baekhyun menepuk punggung sahabatnya pelan. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, berusaha menelan potongan _cone_ susah payah. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun mendesis perlahan lalu menjilat es krimnya lagi. "Kau membuatku khawatir. Bagaimana kalau kau mati karena tidak bisa bernafas?"

Chanyeol menunduk dan mata lebarnya menjadi bulat. "Maafkan aku."

Mereka diam dalam beberapa menit.

"Namanya Jin Haejoo," Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan lagi. Es krim Chanyeol sudah habis.

"Namanya bagus," terdapat jeda, Chanyeol menengguk ludahnya, "Apakah dia begitu cantik?"

"Ya!" Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan mata berbinar. Ia meraup sisa es krim di _cone_-nya, mengecap beberapa kali agar es krimnya lumer, lalu membuang _cone_ ke tempat sampah dengan lemparan kecil. "Ia adalah anggota klub _dance_ dan ia menari dengan sangat bagus," Baekhyun menambahkan.

Chanyeol tersenyum getir. Sedikit berharap ia tidak akan dilupakan.

Karena _dilupakan_, sama artinya dengan _menghilang._

Chanyeol mencoba tenang dan bersikap normal, jadi ia berseru dengan wajah bodoh. "Aku ingin mengenal Haejoo!"

Baekhyun menggeser duduknya dan sedikit memutar kearah Chanyeol. Pria itu tersenyum lebar dan terlihat hiperaktif, "Kau tidak tahu betapa cantiknya Haejoo! Matanya bulat dan ia bertubuh mungil. Kudengar ia pintar dan blablabla…"

Baekhyun terus bercerita. Sampai ia puas, sampai ia lelah, sampai jam pelajaran kembali dimulai dan Chanyeol harus kembali menunggu Baekhyun keluar kelas di _gazebo_ taman sekolah.

Tugas Chanyeol hanya mendengarkan rentetan kebahagiaan Baekhyun walau ia merasa sedih dan takut. Sedih untuk _sendiri_, dan takut untuk _menghilang_.

.

.

* * *

**_~2006~_**

Sebentar lagi Baekhyun akan lulus dan melanjutkan program belajarnya ke Sekolah Menengah Atas. Ia tumbuh sangat pelan, berkebalikan dengan Chanyeol yang menjulang tinggi dan Baekhyun dapat menemukannya dengan mudah ditengah kerumunan orang. Sampai sekarang mereka masih berteman baik. Meskipun mereka tidak bermain kartu Monster lagi, melainkan main game di PlayStation. Baekhyun selalu menang. Bukannya Chanyeol payah, tapi ia selalu berusaha mengalah.

Baekhyun sudah dewasa, umurnya sudah 14 tahun pada awal Mei lalu. Baekhyun juga masih menyukai Jin Haejoo walau masih belum berani memacari gadis yang suka dikuncir kuda itu. Sebuah _keberuntungan_ untuk Chanyeol.

Suatu hari, seminggu sebelum perpisahan sekolah untuk murid kelas akhir, Chanyeol iseng bertanya pada Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk menyetrika kemeja yang baru ia beli kemarin lusa.

"Aku akan menyatakan cinta pada Haejoo pada malam pentas seni," Baekhyun menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada tangannya yang menggosokkan setrika pada kemeja dengan hati-hati.

Sontak jawaban itu membuat hati Chanyeol berdetak dua kali, bahkan tiga kali lebih cepat. _Well_, ia pantas untuk cemburu. Namun Chanyeol tentu tidak bia melakukannya terang-terangan.

"Semoga berhasil," hanya itu yang dapat ia katakan.

Baekhyun menegakkan setrikanya dan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, lalu ia melempar senyum tipis. Matanya tidak terlihat terlalu sipit karena Baekhyun sudah mulai biasa memakai _eyeliner._ "Terima kasih, Chanyeol. Kau sahabat sejatiku."

"Haha," Chanyeol tertawa paksa. "Sama-sama. Kau juga sahabat sejatiku, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi.

Chanyeol berbalik dan menaiki tangga. Masuk ke kamarnya yang sebenarnya adalah loteng sekaligus gudang. Setelah itu menangis hingga matanya bengkak.

Chanyeol sudah tidak peduli apakah Baekhyun dapat mendengar tangisannya, ─tidak ada yang bisa mendengar suaranya kecuali dirinya sendiri, Tuhan, dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga tidak peduli bila diledek sebagai banci cengeng seperti ketika ia terjatuh dari sepeda dan lututnya berdarah, lalu ia menangis. Chanyeol terlalu lelah untuk peduli pada Baekhyun ketika pria pendek itu mulai mengacuhkannya dan sibuk memikirkan rencana kedepannya bersama wanita dari klub_ dance _ bernama Jin Haejoo.

Chanyeol terlalu lelah berpikir bagaimana cara membuat hubungan mereka dekat seperti dulu lagi, jadi ia menuangkan kekesalannya dengan cara menangis. Sedikit demi sedikit ia membenci seseorang yang membuatnya _ada,_ dan jika lama-kelamaan hal ini terus terjadi,

─maka ia akan benar-benar _menghilang._

.

.

* * *

**_~2010~_**

Chanyeol belum _hilang_ hingga kini. Kakinya masih menjejak di bumi walau ia merasa tubuhnya begitu ringan. Chanyeol tidak bertambah kurus, bahkan ia menambah porsi makannya yang jelas semua terasa seperti 'ketika angin berhembus, maka kau akan terbang'.

Baekhyun sudah dan tetap menjadi kekasih Jin Haejoo empat tahun belakangan. Wanita itu sering datang ke rumah Baekhyun sambil membawakan makanan-makanan untuk Nyonya Park dan Chanyeol pernah melihat Haejoo serta Baekhyun berciuman di balkon, tentu secara tidak sengaja.

Semua sudah terasa hambar kini. Ia tidak emosional seperti dulu. Tidak mogok makan dan mogok bicara pada Baekhyun, semua berjalan normal dan tampang tolol masih mendominasi ukiran wajahnya yang rupawan.

Suatu hari Chanyeol menemukan undangan berwarna biru bertuliskan nama 'Park Chanyeol' tergeletak di depan pintu gudang loteng. Ia mengambilnya dan membacanya dengan susah payah, ingatlah bahwa Chanyeol tidak mengenyam pendidikan formal.

Bermenit-menit ia berdiri di depan pintu, berusaha membaca surat undangan yang ditujukan khusus padanya untuk pertama kali, dan ia mendapatkan satu informasi.

Byun Baekhyun dan Jin Haejoo akan bertunangan dua minggu lagi.

Kekesalannya sudah ada di ubun-ubun pada pemuda Byun itu. Chanyeol membanting undangan yang ditujukan untuknya, membuka pintu dengan tendangan yang keras dan mengurung diri kembali. Tak akan ada yang mencarinya, ia semakin yakin Baekhyun tidak membutuhkannya.

Chanyeol bukan seorang gay, tidak sama sekali. Ia bahkan tidak tertarik memulai hubungan dengan pria atau wanita manapun. Ingatlah fakta bahwa ia hanya ilusi yang berpendar diantara fisik-fisik nyata, tercipta karena bayangan kecil Byun Baekhyun belasan tahun silam. Jadi, ketika ia merasa _cemburu _pada sosok bernama Jin Haejoo, itu tidak lebih karena ia tidak mau posisinya tersingkir dan masa kontraknya di dunia habis sebelum jatuh tempo.

Jika ia diciptakan sebagai seorang manusia yang hakiki, ia sudah pasti akan menculik Baekhyun saat ini. Menyekapnya di gudang kosong tengah hutan dan meninggalkan jejak walaupun hanya satu inchi. Ia akan terus berada di samping Baekhyun yang tersekap, membuat Baekhyun akan selalu ingat pada profil dirinya. Maka ia tidak akan mengabur secepat ini.

Namun jika ia nyata, ia tentu tak perlu melakukan itu semua. Ia hanya perlu bersimpuh memohon pada Tuhan agar nyawanya tidak diambil dalam waktu dekat. Bukankah kematian bagi manusia sama hakikatnya dengan takdir sebuah ilusi untuk terlupakan?

Chanyeol mendengus, ia memejamkan matanya dan terlentang. Tangannya ia gunakan sebagai bantal.

Jika dibilang ia sekarat, bisa jadi. Semakin dalam Baekhyun tenggelam dalam dunia barunya maka Chanyeol akan semakin terlupakan.

Semakin ringan.

Semakin kasat mata.

Semakin hancur menjadi atom.

"Chanyeol?" Suara Baekhyun menyeruak masuk ke gendang telinganya. Chanyeol masih tak merespon apapun.

Suara pintu ditutup terdengar. "Kau semakin menjauhiku."

"Bukankah kau yang menjauhiku?" Chanyeol membalas.

Ia mendengar Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas pelan, lalu pria itu menyentuh pundaknya. "Aku cukup sibuk untuk pertunanganku."

"Terlalu sibuk dan semakin lama kau akan melupakanku. Membuatku mati. Bukankah kita sudah mengatakan ini sebelumnya?" Chanyeol tak sudi membuka mata. "Oh, kau bahkan tidak memberitahu rencana pertunanganmu padaku."

"Hey, buka matamu dan tatap aku!"

Baekhyun membuka kelopak mata Chanyeol paksa. Chanyeol merasa kaget karena wajah Baekhyun tepat berada di atasnya, ia pikir ia akan menemukan susunan genting.

"Apa?!" Chanyeol membentak. Ia duduk dengan perasaan jengkel menumpuk di hati.

"Aku sudah mengenalmu selama lebih dari tigabelas tahun," ujar Baekhyun. "Aku juga tahu kau tidak suka dengan Haejoo. Tapi Chanyeol, aku juga ingin menikah dan memiliki keturunan."

Chanyeol tak menjawab. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan mendengus.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu," Baekhyun mengeluh.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa pening, entah kenapa. "Kau tak akan mengerti," ia berkata. "Kau tak tahu rasanya ada di posisiku."

"_Come on_, Chanyeol. Aku hanya ingin bertunangan dengan kekasihku sendiri! Mem─"

"Tampar aku," Chanyeol memotong.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, "Ap-apa?"

"Tampar aku. Tampar sekeras mungkin."

Baekhyun mendecak, "Chanyeol, kita tidak perlu pakai kekerasan 'kan?"

"Aku tidak akan merasakan sakit sedikit pun."

"Apa?"

"Kubilang," Chanyeol mendengus, "tampar aku, dan kau akan mengerti."

Baekhyun geram, ini serius. Ia tidak pernah menyakiti Chanyeol seumur hidupnya, dan sekarang pria itu menyuruhnya untuk menampar pipinya?

_Allright._

PLAKK!

Baekhyun merasa telapak tangan kanannya perih, saat ia melihatnya, warna kulit itu berubah memerah. Kemudian ia melirik Chanyeol, pria itu memegang pipinya lama dan tak berkedip.

Apa yang ada dalam pikirannya barusan?

"Cha-chanyeol," Baekhyun mencicit. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menamparmu terlalu keras. A-aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Chanyeol. "Tamparanmu tidak terasa sama sekali."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa? Chanyeol jangan bercanda padaku!"

"Kau tidak percaya?" Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol menaikkan salah satu bibirnya sarkastis. "Aku akan segera _menghilang_, Baekhyun."

Sejujurnya Baekhyun benci ketika Chanyeol mengucapkan hal itu.

"Terima kasih untuk kehidupan dan kematian yang kau berikan padaku," Chanyeol melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Baekhyun mencibir, berdiri. "Kau membuat seolah-olah aku adalah penghianat."

"Tidak," Chanyeol menyangkal. "Kau sama sekali bukan penghianat."

"Apa yang kau mau? Mencegahku menikah dan membuat orang tuaku sedih karena aku tidak bisa menghadiahi mereka seorang, atau beberapa cucu?"

Chanyeol ikut berdiri. Langkahnya mendekat ke arah jendela besar di selatan. Ia kemudian berbalik, "Baekhyun, bisa kau bukakan jendela ini untukku?"

Dalam sekejap semua terasa sesak bagi Baekhyun.

"Aku bisa membuka jendela ini secara khayal, tapi angin yang sesungguhnya tak akan bisa menembus masuk. Kau bisa membantuku kan?" Chanyeol tersenyum tulus, masih nampak bodoh namun sedikit teduh.

Baekhyun menuruti kata-katanya seperti mantra. Jemarinya yang seperti wanita membuka jendela itu perlahan dan angin kencang masuk melalui celahnya yang sempit, dan semakin melebar.

"Apa lagi?" Baekhyun berusaha cuek.

Ia melihat Chanyeol menutup matanya, melepas jaket terakhir yang masih muat melingkupi tubuhnya yang bongsor.

"Aku akan pergi jika kau masih berbasa-basi."

Chanyeol masih seperti itu dan Baekhyun melewatinya.

"Katakan bahwa kau tidak memerlukanku lagi."

Rentetan kata yang sukses membuat sepasang kaki telanjang kecil terhenti.

Baekhyun berbalik dan ia menemukan Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi tersenyum ke arahnya. Terlihat rasa marah yang sebelumnya tersirat menguap. Kenapa semua jadi terasa begitu _random?_

"Semarah apapun kau denganku, aku tahu kau tak ingin aku terluka." Chanyeol tertawa malas. "Katakan bahwa kau tak membutuhkanku, menginginkan aku menghilang dari hidupmu. Bukankah kita berdua saling diuntungkan, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tidak suka cara Chanyeol menyebut namanya barusan.

"Tidak," Baekhyun menjawab tegas.

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. "Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak boleh pergi."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan sekejam ini." Chanyeol tau Baekhyun adalah orang dengan pendirian kukuh, tapi bukan Chanyeol namanya kalau ia tidak bisa membuat Baekhyun menyerah dengan rayuannya. Dipikir-pikir, ia memang lebih baik berhenti berjuang sekarang. "Inikah yang manusia sebut _persahabatan_? Saling memiliki satu sama lain walaupun salah satunya harus sekarat tapi tak bisa pergi?"

"Berisik!" Baekhyun membentak. Ia masih terpaku pada posisinya.

"Aku semakin ringan, Baekhyun. Tidakkah kau melihatnya? Cukup katakan satu kalimat sakral itu, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun menutup telinganya, tidak ingin mendengar permohonan-permohonan Chanyeol yang selalu sulit ia tolak.

"Berbahagialah dengan Haejoo," lirih ia mendengar suara berat Chanyeol lagi.

Ketika ia semakin membuntu pendengarannya, ketika ia semakin marah dengan takdir yang melarangnya bersikap egois, ketika ia tak bisa memilih antara keluarga dan persahabatannya sendiri,

─Mengapa ia begitu gegabah dan memilih jalan yang salah?

Baekhyun merasa bayu semakin menerjang kulitnya kencang. Bunyi-bunyi mengganggu tercipta dan ia membuka matanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, begitu tenang. Dengan… dengan… dengan kakinya yang semakin _menghilang_. Angin semakin menggerogoti tubuhnya yang fana, menerbangkan molekul-molekul mini serupa debu, menyisakan senyumannya yang abadi.

"Jangan merindukanku," ujar pria Park itu lirih, terbawa angin.

Chanyeol tahu, saat-saat seperti ini akan segera terjadi, cepat atau lambat. Saat ia hanya akan menjadi debu, mengikuti arah mata angin dan terlupakan. Tidak dibutuhkan, tidak diinginkan, disingkirkan dan pergi tanpa ada yang memintanya kembali.

Hal terakhir yang Chanyeol ingat saat itu adalah ketika Baekhyun menangis, berusaha meraihnya, lalu dunia mengabur.

.

.

.

**_Fin?_**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hal terakhir yang Chanyeol ingat saat itu adalah ketika Baekhyun menangis, berusaha meraihnya, lalu dunia mengabur. Jadi, ketika tubuhnya yang membeku terkena sinar matahari detik ini, ia merasa sedikit aneh. Sejak kapan tubuhnya _menyatu _kembali?

Ia memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling. Ruangan yang begitu asing untuknya, sama sekali belum pernah ia kunjungi, ─sepertinya kamar? Namun kenapa ia ada disini? Kenapa ia bisa hidup kembali?

Chanyeol menemukan sesosok lansia berdiri di ujung ranjang, membelakanginya dan bahunya bergetar. Ia mendekat, berusaha bertanya dan menenangkan walaupun pada akhirnya tak dipedulikan. Setidaknya ia cukup baik untuk berusaha.

"Kakek, ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya sambil mengelus sosok di dekatnya.

Pria tua itu menoleh, menatap tepat di mata Chanyeol. Tentu itu sedikit membuat Chanyeol kaget.

"P-park… Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol membisu. Ia bingung.

"Katakan, kau Chanyeol 'kan?" Sosok tua itu mengguncang tubuhnya, menyentuh tepat di kulit lengannya yang telanjang.

Chanyeol hanya dapat mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Setelah itu ia merasa tubuhnya dipeluk, tapi ia masih tak melakukan apa-apa. Otaknya yang sering _blank_ mencoba mencerna semuanya, berkebalikan dengan ususnya yang kosong.

"Aku merindukanmu, Chanyeol," ujar kakek-kakek yang memeluknya. "Maaf aku tak bisa menepati janjiku untuk tidak merindukanmu."

Chanyeol tersentak, ia melepas pelukannya dengan cepak dan mencengkeram bahu pria didepannya.

Bibir tipis kemerahan, hidung berbentuk hati, mata yang bagi Chanyeol hanya sebuah garis tebal, ─semua masih sama.

Pria itu adalah Byun Baekhyun-nya yang ia tinggalkan.

Mereka kembali berpelukan. Menangis tanpa nada, berbincang tanpa suara. Menggunakan hati mereka yang tetap satu untuk selamanya.

Chanyeol akan tetap ada. Selama Baekhyun membutuhkannya, sosok ilusi itu akan berubah menjadi nyata. Tak peduli tentang waktu yang bergulir begitu cepat, tak peduli tentang Baekhyun yang lebih pantas menjadi kakek daripada sahabatnya, tak peduli tentang perbedaan yang mereka punya.

Chanyeol, inilah arti persahabatan yang sesungguhnya bagi manusia.

.

.

.

**_Fin (titik)._**

* * *

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, terima kasih untuk kak Che24 yang selaluuuuuuuu nyempetin bantuin saya *bow*

Terima kasih untuk readers yang selama ini menghargai karya-karya saya dengan review.

Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang secara gak langsung menyulut semangat saya untuk ngelanjutin FF ini, jujur sempet gak feel pas bagian tengah. Jadi ya hasilnya absurd gini wkwkwk.

FF ini sebenarnya untuk misi di AstraFF dengan moderator **Stephen Wei**. Doain dapet Luey banyak ya? :p Wkwkwk

Maaf ya FFnya jelek, sekali lagi terima kasih...

.

.

.

Review saya tunggu~


End file.
